Обговорення користувача:Usik64/Архів 2012
С Новым Годом Спасибо, тебя также! Успехов в новом году!!! — [[User:Kuzura|'''Kuzura''']][[User talk:Kuzura|''';Talk''']] 11:46, січня 1, 2012 (UTC) :Ещё раз напиши в Special:Contact. Тут я ничего не могу сделать. Если письма не приходят, пусть там наверху разбираются. У нас сложные отношения с Викирелаьностью после неоднократного массового вандализма её участников на Абсурдопедии. Настройки спам-фильтра применяются на всей Викия. Его нельзя настроить только на русскоязычный портал. — [[User:Kuzura|'''Kuzura''']][[User talk:Kuzura|''';Talk''']] 14:33, січня 1, 2012 (UTC) Защита Заглавной страницы - обычное дело, так поступают на всех викиях. — [[User:Kuzura|'''Kuzura''']][[User talk:Kuzura|''';Talk''']] 08:29, січня 6, 2012 (UTC) :Спроси, что полегче) Я насчёт мелких гадостей. С Рождеством! — [[User:Kuzura|'''Kuzura''']][[User talk:Kuzura|''';Talk''']] 18:49, січня 6, 2012 (UTC) Привет. Сегодня у меня отчёт, поэтому попробую втиснуть туда вопрос об оповещениях по e-mail. Хотя бы узнать, в чём может быть проблема. У меня самого, как обычно, дел хватает) Вот вики по Final Fantasy помогаю, переделали Заглавную на нашей Центральной вики, написал блог "Что нужно делать, прежде, чем создавать вики" и ещё меня приглашают поучаствовать в wikifocus вики - это проект, собирающий информацию обо всех викиях, но сейчас там в основном новости с Википедии. Вот как-то так) — [[User:Kuzura|'''Kuzura''']][[User talk:Kuzura|''';Talk''']] 12:40, січня 30, 2012 (UTC) :Вообще проект на русском. Вот ссылка http://wikifocus.org Думаю, что тебе лучше задать свой вопрос администратору этого проекта: [[w:c:ru.community:Участник:Saint_Johann]]. — [[User:Kuzura|'''Kuzura''']][[User talk:Kuzura|''';Talk''']] 13:34, січня 30, 2012 (UTC) Наверное, инженеры уже отправили сообщение, но на всякий случай привожу выдержку из своего общения с инженерами: well, i can just clear it. hopefully his mail host will stop sucking. although it looks like his host bounced for sending too many messages. here is the exact error message: 550. You have exceeded message receiving limit for user ...@mail.ru, and i will not accept any messages to this user within 1 minute. that happened on oct 11 2011. all done email will work again? yes — [[User:Kuzura|'''Kuzura''']][[User talk:Kuzura|''';Talk''']] 19:33, січня 30, 2012 (UTC) Да, ох уж мне эти американцы со своим сленгом) — [[User:Kuzura|'''Kuzura''']][[User talk:Kuzura|''';Talk''']] 06:25, січня 31, 2012 (UTC) Викифокус Подожду официального письма от Saint Johann. Я всё равно планировал появиться там не раньше воскресенья. Но радует то, что администраторы проекта не пошли на поводу у одного участника, который испытывает необоснованную личную неприязнь к Викия. — [[User:Kuzura|'''Kuzura''']][[User talk:Kuzura|''';Talk''']] 08:24, лютого 3, 2012 (UTC) ?? Не зрозумів... — [[Користувач:Uk.uncyc|Uk.uncyc]] 15:52, лютого 4, 2012 (UTC) :Та я б із радістю, але мені до військового пенсіонера ще, слава Богу, не скоро :) Хай воно так, чи не так — я навіть приблизно не уявляю, про що '''я тут''' можу написати. — [[Користувач:Uk.uncyc|Uk.uncyc]] 00:19, лютого 6, 2012 (UTC) Письма О, отлично, рад за вас! — [[User:Kuzura|'''Kuzura''']][[User talk:Kuzura|''';Talk''']] 20:08, лютого 4, 2012 (UTC) Питання від початківця Мабуть в епістолярному жанрі спілкуватися можна, але я б краще запитав через Скайп. Як буде можливість, то вийдіть у Скайп, я там накидав питань, та ще й нові з"явилися :) — [[Користувач:YurMOLA|YurMOLA]] 07:39, лютого 10, 2012 (UTC) Успіхи у мене не великі: 1. Почав робити Довідку: http://uk.oki.wikia.com/wiki/Довідка:Довідка тупо, але наче як щось виходить потроху ... 2. Зробив аву для http://uk.oki.wikia.com/ вона вже почала з`являтися у верхньому лівому кутку, але потім щось сталося і вона зникла, а замість неї повернулася стара стандартна ава :( Ось скриншот того як це виглядає у мене: http://clip2net.com/s/1A2J9 Не можу зрозуміти що саме я не так роблю, та ще й якесь сміття з під стандартної ави просвічує, я в шоці, мабуть це я щось поламав :( 3. Фавікон теж зробив, але щось із ним теж не те, теж буду переробляти... 4. Не знайшов де робити нові шаблони, стробував редагувати без шаблону, вийшло занадто примітивно і зовсым не так як я хотів: http://uk.oki.wikia.com/wiki/Юрій_СМОЛА Ще раз переконався що треба десь брати готовий шаблон і якось з ним працювати, а ще треба вивчати wiki-розмітку, бо так далі не можна :( 5. Остаточно вирішив знищити один свій проект http://ru.oki.wikia.com/ але не знаю як це по-людські сформулювати :) 6. А ще не розумію чому у Вас така гарна панель інструментів: http://clip2net.com/s/1A2KL а у мене така куца: http://clip2net.com/s/1A2L0 Мені її явно не вистачає, а що робити - не заю :( — [[Користувач:YurMOLA|YurMOLA]] 04:37, лютого 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Все, панель інструментів має бути широка й красива. Перевірте — [[Користувач:Kontrol Usik64|Kontrol Usik64]] 12:02, лютого 12, 2012 (UTC) Я завантажив майже всі прапорці і значки з тих що хотів, а ще я займався шаблоном «Особа», думаю що як тільки він буде створений, так відразу ж можна буде їх наповнювати, а груп буде на порядок менше, тому Особа це більш необхідний шаблон. Пробував його редагувати, але зрозумів що це небезпечно, тому вирішив спочатку описати те що у ньому треба змінити. Під фоткою в правому блоці треба робити наступні зміни: Додати пункти: - Політичні уподобання - Партійність Можливість додавати посилання у пункти: - Громадянство - Місце проживання - Чоловік - Дружина - Діти Можливість додавати малюнок (такий як прапор у пункті Громадянство) в пункти: - Віросповідання - Партійність Перенести пункти з правого віконця у велике вікно: - Адміністратор груп - Модератор в групах - Активний дописувач у групах В режимі редагування я знайшов зайві строчки | підпис_зображення = | діяльність в Однокласниках = Балдіє, мутить народ | відомий_(відома) = Засновник цієї вікі, адміністратор, бюрократ | титул = маркіз де Латруа, граф Дніпродзержинський, барон хутора Наливайка | платня = | термін = | попередник = | наступник = | головував_(-ла) = Може їх краще прибрати? Бо я не знаю навіщо вони і що там писати? Потім там є графа: | діти = Як би зробити так щоб якщо їх нема, то щоб цей пункт взагалі не було видно? Тепер по головному вікну, там у шаблон треба додати пункти:: Нік в Одноклассниках Адреса в Реалі (з посиланням) Адреси в Віртуалі - Одноклассники (з посиланням) - ВКонтакте (з посиланням) - МойМир (з посиланням) - Facebook (з посиланням) Адміністратор груп - (з посиланням) Модератор груп - (з посиланням) Активний дописувач в групах - (з посиланням) Улюблені іграшки - (з посиланням) Галерея скриншотів (там зараз є можливість вставки зображень, але вона не працює) Відео (з можливістю вставки) Шаблон Група подивився. Нормальний шаблон, практично такий як треба, думаю що треба зробити першу групу і тоді подивитися що ще додати. Сьогодні цим і займатимусь Інструменти та оформлення Скопіюйте в [http://uk.oki.wikia.com ту] вікі ваші [[MediaWiki:Monobook.css]], [[MediaWiki:Common.css]] і [[MediaWiki:Common.js]]. Я там сам нічого не можу, прав нема, тому можу лише розповісти, що робити. — [[Користувач:Uk.uncyc|Uk.uncyc]] 16:31, лютого 11, 2012 (UTC) :Кеш оглядачу спорожніть. — [[Користувач:Uk.uncyc|Uk.uncyc]] 17:14, лютого 11, 2012 (UTC) Україномовна вікі про вікії :Дякую за запрошення сюди. Обов'язково перегляну запропоновані категорії. Щодо вікії про Вікія - це, на мою думку, непогана ідея, але, щоб вона стала дійсно популярною, слід дуже докладно описувати існуючі вікі-проекти, і починати з найвідоміших, а не з малих і маловідомих, як це роблять зараз на російськомовній версії. [[User:Wildream|'''=Wildream='''|]] [[User talk:Wildream||talk]] 15:56, грудня 9, 2012 (UTC) :Ні, всі ці вікі використовують один движок - MediaWiki, вони просто не знаходяться на хостингу Вікія, а існують, як самостійні ресурси. Чому ж - і про них можна писати. Проте, краще в нейтральному тоні (не розумію, чому, та політична більшість багатьох з цих ресурсів палко ненавидить Вікія). Та, що стосується вікі-проектів на Вікія: я радив би писати не лише про українські вікі - а й взагалі про будь-які, на будь-якій мові. [[User:Wildream|'''=Wildream='''|]] [[User talk:Wildream||talk]] 16:37, грудня 9, 2012 (UTC) [[MediaWiki:Edittools]]. Но у тебя она уже есть. Так что под окном редактирования она должна появляться, для monobook. — [[User:Kuzura|'''Kuzura''']][[User talk:Kuzura|''';Talk''']] 11:34, грудня 12, 2012 (UTC) :На жаль, вона не створюється на нових українських вікіях автоматично. (К сожалению, она не создаётся на новых украинских викиях автоматически) [[User:Wildream|'''=Wildream='''|]] [[User talk:Wildream||talk]] 14:30, грудня 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Колєги, усім дякую. [[MediaWiki:Edittools]] - коли відредагував, кнопки не було. Зараз повернувся до редагування цієї сторінки повторно - все з'явилося. — [[Файл:Godi_La9tus9_Znak.jpg|25px|Цеј користувач — простиј рядовиј дописувач СВП, нині ще й з певними правами одміна]][[Користувач:Usik64|'''''Usik64''''' ]][[Обговорення користувача:Usik64|'''''обговорення''''']] 14:33, грудня 12, 2012 (UTC) Виноски